Simple Tea
by AlyssaxXxShane
Summary: Szayel's been annoyed for too long about Grimmjow's ranting about how much he 'hates' Ulquiorra and wants him killed. So the Octava Espada decides to pay said Cuarta Espada a little visit...
1. Simple Tea

Ulquiorra preferred to keep to himself; this was true. However, it might've been due to the fact the apathetic man never gave much thought to letting others in. Not that he even bothered to think of the other Espadas unless necessary; but one in particular just simply couldn't let him be.

It was nearing mid-afternoon; the fake sun nearing the western part of the imitation sky over Las Noches, and Ulquiorra was having his daily cup of green tea in the small garden closest to his quarters. That's when a certain pink-haired beauty queen walked in.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-san, I thought I might find you here," the Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz, said as he made his way over to the small table the Cuarta Espada was seated at.

Ulquiorra didn't look in the man's direction as he gingerly took a sip of tea before replying, "What business do you have with me, Szayel?"

Szayel chuckled amused at the slight annoyed tone in the pale man's voice before him, "Well, I just thought I'd discuss something with you, is all."

The thought that Szayel wanted to discuss _anything_ with Ulquiorra in the first place didn't really interest the higher ranked Espada; although he didn't understand why Szayel would bother in the first place.

Since the Octava Espada did not receive an answer -in acceptance, or rejection- he elaborated, "I meant about Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Ulquiorra furrowed his brows, lowering his plain white tea cup, "Whatever could we have to discuss about that idiot?"

Szayel laughed lightly at that; highly amused, and replied, pushing pink strands of hair out of his eyes, "You know, I have a theory about that man." Ulquiorra simply blinked before picking up his cup of tea, "You decided to share this with me why?"

The scientist waved his right hand in dismissal, "I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Anyway, I'm sure you're aware of… Grimmjow's… extreme distaste of you." Ulquiorra raised one slender eyebrow at the man's choice of words, "Hm. Well, I wouldn't have if not for the fact he makes sure that I am aware of it. I don't understand why trash like him wastes his time with something as pointless as hating me. He should be putting that raw energy to use elsewhere."

Szayel nodded in agreement, "While I think you are indeed correct, Ulquiorra-san, there's a reason he does hate you." Ulquiorra took a sip of his tea; not particularly interested in what pointless reason Grimmjow could have.

"Not that it matters, but I'm sure it's not a reason at all." The green-eyed Arrancar finally answered; pouring himself some more tea.

"Oh, no true, Ulquiorra-san! You must know how prideful Grimmjow is!" Szayel stated, looking away from the man across from him to look at the artifical pond in the garden, "Same as you must know about your 'holier than thou' attitude."

Ulquiorra frowned slightly, "'Holier than thou' attitude?" Szayel wondered for a second if he should have refrained from saying so, but then shrugged and said, "Yeah. Grimmjow always talks about how better you think you are than everyone else."

Ulquiorra paused, blinking. "Well, it's hard not to when everyone else makes it so easy." He finally answered; no trace of sarcasm evident in his voice.

Szayel frowned, "Oh come now, Ulquiorra-san. Just cause you can't feel anything doesn't mean you're automatically better than the rest of us. In fact, I believe you only show true respect to Aizen-sama, Gin-sama and Kaname-sama. Not even the upper Espada seem to be worth your time."

Ulquiorra sighed, closing his eyes, "Are you _going_ somewhere with this, Szayel?" The pink-haired man cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, I am, actually; you see, the reason Grimmjow can't stand you -I believe- is because you think you're better than everyone else." He paused, sitting back in his chair, "But he talks about you enough to wear I believe he just is jealous and has a thing for you."

The Cuarta Espada set his tea cup down carefully as he studied Szayel's face; he was confused by something. "What do you mean, he has a 'thing' for me? What is that?" Szayel face-palmed; remembering that not only is Ulquiorra cold, but ignorant in _that area_ as well.

"Ah, I… well, what I mean is, Grimmjow just secretly likes you, you know? Wants to get in your pants." Szayel elaborated; hoping the man before him would understand.

Ulquiorra was truly confused now, but it didn't show on his face as he replied, "Likes me?" He furrowed his brow, "And what reason would he have to get in my pants? I don't believe I have anything in them that he'd desire." Szayel smacked his forehead.

The scientist let out a deep breath and tried to continue, placing his elbows on the table as his chin rested on his interlinked hands, "Ulqiorra-san. When I say that he likes you, it means the opposite of hate. See, hate means, he wants to stay away from you; he wants nothing to do with you; because he's jealous and is secretly attracted to you. However, like itself means that he wants to be around you, and wants everything to do with you. Understand?"

Ulquiorra glanced down at his half empty glass of tea, "Explain the second part." Szayel, nodded; wondering if he was actually getting somewhere with the raven, and answered, "Um, 'get in your pants' is just a saying. When someone says that, it means they want to fuck you." Szayel shouldn't have been surprised when Ulquiorra simply blinked at him.

"I… you don't know what that means either, do you?" He asked softly. Ulquiorra paused, sipping his tea, "I can't say that I do. The case being it's probably not important if I don't know what it is."

Szayel blinked, truly surprised, "You know, there is a lot I don't know about you, Ulquiorra-san." Ulquiorra nodded his head, crossing his legs, "If it was necessary, you would."

Szayel's left eye twitched as he mumbled, "I'll just leave this shit up to Grimmjow…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay… I wanted to make this a two-shot with Grimmjow & Ulquiorra, but I want to know what you guys think first before I actually write the next part… where Grimmjow will be present. ;) Review please! ~Aly~**


	2. Simple Fact

"You did _what_?" Grimmjow snarled at Szayel, grabbing the Octava Espada by his collar and shoving him up against the wall in one of the many hallways in Las Noches.

Szayel was frightened; the man holding him up against the wall _was_ two ranks above him, but he couldn't help the smirk that overtook his face as he repeated, "I told Ulquiorra that you wanted to fuck him."

Grimmjow growled, and pulled his fist back, ready to punch Szayel. The pink-haired scientist gulped and closed his eyes, but the impact never came.

"Release him, Grimmjow," said a smirking Nnoitra, the Quinta Espada. Grimmjow gave the dark-haired man a death glare as he yanked his left arm from him and released Szayel.

Szayel closed his eyes in relief before looking at Nnoitra, "Thanks." The Quinta Espada just smirked, "Well, my pleasure. Oh, Grimmjow?" He said, glancing at the blue-haired panther Arrancar.

Grimmjow gave a steady glare, wishing he could rip Nnoitra's smug face to shreds, "What the fuck you want?" Nnoitra giggled lightly, stepping beside Szayel, "So I heard you want to take Ulquiorra, hm?" Grimmjow's eyes widened in disgust, "DAMN IT, SZAYEL!"

* * *

After Grimmjow's homicide attempt on Szayel, the Sexta Espada made his way to his room.

He slammed the door as he entered, not believing that Szayel had been going around telling not only Ulquiorra this shit, but all his stupid friends… quite a few of his friends being higher up than Grimmjow himself.

It took all his willpower not to tear something up as he threw himself on his bed, trying to calm down as there was a knock on his door.

"Go the fuck away." He spat. He then heard a familiar chuckle, "Oh is that any way to speak to me?" Gin Ichimaru's voice teased. Grimmjow couldn't believe the shitty day he was having, and Gin was just going to make it worse.

He got up and opened the door with more force than needed, "What the fuck do you want, Ichimaru?" Gin just gave the grin he wore most of the time and gently fanned himself, "Well, there's a rumor going around about you wanting a piece of Ulqui. That true?"

Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to knock the sly smile off of the Shinigami's face; but he settled for simply slamming the door and marching back to his bed.

* * *

Gin wasn't surprised that Grimmjow slammed the door. He found it quite hysterical, actually. He turned on his heel while continuing to fan himself.

He was passing the kitchen when he caught a glimpse of raven hair and forest green eyes.

'_Ulquiorra,_' he thought mischievously, '_fucking perfect._'

He walked nonchalantly into the kitchen, ordering the chef to fix him some pasta while he sat down across the island from Ulquiorra; who was eating a salad.

The Cuarta Espada glanced up and bowed his head, "Gin-sama." Gin gave his fox grin, "Ulquiorra." He tilted his head slightly, "What seems to be troubling you?"

* * *

Ulquiorra didn't quite get what Gin was getting at, but the only thing on his mind was his earlier conversation with Szayel, and how he didn't understand what anything he said meant. The "getting in his pants" thing, nor the "he wants to fuck you" thing. It just didn't register in his mind. As far as Ulquiorra knew, 'fuck' was just a word others around him used to express disdain about something… but Szayel had said… Grimmjow liked him.

He finally answered, still deep in thought, "Szayel came to me today." Gin raised an interested eyebrow; as if he didn't know what Ulquiorra was talking about and replied, "Really? What happened?"

Ulquiorra took a bite of his salad, chewing slowly. "It was about Grimmjow." Gin giggled, "Oh, him?" The silver-haired man then thanked the chef who brought him his pasta before digging in.

Ulquiorra didn't understand what was humorous about that statement, but continued on, "He said that… he said a lot of things. Mostly that Grimmjow does not really hate me. It is… misdirected hatred due to the fact he's jealous of me and 'wants me', according to Szayel."

Gin nodded as if giving it a lot of thought, "Hm, I see; you understand all that you said to me?" Ulquiorra remained impassive, "To tell you the truth, I could not care less about his reasons for jealousy or… 'wanting me'."

Gin's smile grew wider, "Hm; did Szayel happen to say anything else interesting to you? Anything that you found… odd?" Ulquiorra gave a small nod, "He said Grimmjow wanted in my pants, but I don't understand why. There's nothing in there for him. When I didn't understand that, Szayel elaborated by saying that it was just a saying for 'I want to fuck you', but…"

Gin cracked up laughing, "You don't know what _that_ is either?" Ulquiorra took another bite of salad, shrugging, "If it were important, I would know, Gin-sama. Seeing as Grimmjow is trash, I doubt anything associating with him could count as important."

Gin raised an eyebrow, knowing that Ulquiorra couldn't be that dense; maybe the simplest terms possible needed to be used, and so, Gin thought he'd give Ulquiorra a shove in the right direction and offered, "Ulquiorra… 'I want to fuck you' is a saying for 'I want to have sex with you.'"

A dead silence settled over the kitchen as Szayel, Yammy and Nnoitra entered; deciding to reveal themselves after hiding in the door way and watched the expression on Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra's usually expressionless deep green eyes widened in surprise, and his mouth even opened a little.

He had to admit to himself he was slightly flustered, "Sex? He wants to have sex with me?" Szayel then for the second time that day smacked his forehead -along with Yammy, Nnoitra and Gin-, "Oh, so you know what _sex_ means. Just not the sayings associated with it."

Ulquiorra's light blush and silence was his answer.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, I guess this is going to be a… three-shot, because, hell, the M-rating has to come in to play sometime, right? Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter too! Review please! ~Aly~**


	3. Simple Lust

**A/N: KK. This is where the M rating comes in… in case you were wondering why this fic was rated M in the first place. lol enjoy and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! ~Aly~**

* * *

After the incident with Szayel, Nnoitra, Yammy and Gin, Ulquiorra left the kitchen in sort of a daze as he headed for Grimmjow's quarters.

Yes, he _knew_ what sex was; he was very aware. Though, he didn't understand why anyone would bother with it. It seemed useless, and served no purpose; except for humans to reproduce. Which, Hollows were not human; therefore, there was no reason for sex.

The Cuarta Espada was so lost in his thoughts that he almost passed Grimmjow's door; he would have too, if not for the angry ranting going on behind said Espada's door.

Ulquiorra blinked, then proceeded to knock three times on Grimmjow's door; the ranting immediately ceasing before footsteps were heard.

Needless to say, Grimmjow was rather surprised to see the pale Espada outside his door, and had a hard time hiding it.

"Er… what the fuck do you want, Cuarta?" He asked, a scowl adorning his face. Ulquiorra simply blinked, "I've been hearing some interesting theories from some of our accomplices." Grimmjow swallowed audibly, '_Oh no…_'

Grimmjow looked away from Ulquiorra's piercing gaze, acting like he didn't know what he was talking about, "Oh yeah? What interesting theories do you mean?" "That you want to have sex with me." Ulquiorra replied bluntly.

A light flush covered Grimmjow's cheeks as he avoided eye contact with him, "Oh, ah is that what you heard?" He could see out of his perphrial vision, that Ulquiorra nodded and stated, "Szayel and Gin. It appeared that Nnoitra and Yammy were aware of that theory as well."

Grimmjow growled in exasperation at the other Espadas; especially at that interfering Shinigami, Gin Ichimaru.

"I'm wondering why would you want to have sex with me." Ulquiorra said when Grimmjow didn't seem to have an answer regarding why so many people knew.

Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra wasn't _that_ stupid; simply naïve. Why _would_ Grimmjow want to have sex with him?

The blue panther sighed in resignation, and said, "Come in and we'll talk; I don't want the other nosy bastards hearing this shit." The Sexta Espada stepped aside so Ulquiorra could enter his room.

After shutting and locking his door, Grimmjow joined Ulquiorra at a small white table he kept in his room. "Alright," he began, "What all did Szayel say to you?"

Ulquiorra blinked, answering without hesitation, "He said that your hatred for me is misdirected; that you're actually jealous of me and secretly like me. Which leads to what he said next; that you wanted to 'get in my pants', and I honestly could not make heads or tails of that statement, and I figured if I didn't know, it was not important." He paused, sitting back in his chair, "And really, it is not. Even now when I understand what that Octava was referring to."

Grimmjow blinked slowly, "O-okay, so… so let me get this fucking straight. That… that dumbass, Szayel, ran to you and said I want to fuck you and shit? Even though no such words came out of my mouth."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, Szayel did say you never said those words; it was more of a 'read-between-the-lines' kind of deal. That's how he made it sound like, anyway."

Grimmjow looked absolutely dumbfounded; sure, he had some sexual tension built up, and besides this misdirected hate he 'apparently' had for the Cuarta Espada, he admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind bedding him.

All was silent as Grimmjow mulled the information over in his head; trying to come up with a response.

Finally, his cyan eyes met Ulquiorra's forest green, and said, "Would you like to try it?" Ulquiorra blinked a couple of times before replying, "Try it? Try what?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes in frustration, "Sex, Ulquiorra! Fucking sex!"

Ulquiorra's snow white cheeks tinted only slightly; not going unnoticed by the Sexta Espada as he answered, "Grimmjow, I do not believe that to be acceptable."

Grimmjow scoffed, standing up slightly, "You really need to get out more, Ulqui," and then the panther Hollow proceeded to join his lips with the higher ranked Espada.

* * *

It was a bit of an understatement to say that Ulquiorra was stunned by Grimmjow's sudden attack on his mouth; but oddly enough, the Cuarta Espada found his body responding freely to Grimmjow's advances.

Grimmjow's tongue found its way into Ulquiorra's warm cavern; not believing that he had actually made a move on the smaller Espada. Though he wasn't regretting it just yet.

This was all rather new to Ulquiorra; he found his lower body reacting in ways he didn't quite understand; due to the fact no such thing had happened before. All he knew is he felt pressure in his pants that he didn't appreciate, and he wanted it alleviated.

"Grimm…" he murmured against the cyan-eyed man's lips, pulling away, "I have a tightness in my pants… could you help rid me of it?" Grimmjow blinked, a lust-filled smirk crossing his handsome features.

"Sure, Ulqui," he practically purred, "I'd love to help you out with your… issue." He then got down on his knees and began to pull Ulquiorra's hakama off; revealing his pale erection.

Grimmjow licked his lips as he leaned forward, ready to close his mouth on Ulquiorra's length; but before he could, one of said Espada's hands caught in Grimmjow's blue hair; effectively stopping his advance.

He gave the man in the chair a confused look as Ulquiorra asked, "What are you doing?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "This is how we get rid of this type of problem. Well, one of three ways." Ulquiorra just blinked before letting his hand slowly slide out of Grimm's hair, "So… this is necessary?" Grimmjow once again rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and enjoy it, Cifer."

Ulquiorra was about to snap back but before he could, he felt Grimmjow's silky hot mouth covering his member, and his eyes widened; he'd never felt anything like this before. It felt… good?

Ulquiorra tilted his head, watching Grimmjow bob his head up and down as he sucked the Cuarta Espada. It… it reminded him of what Szayel said about the definition of the word 'like'; someone or something that you didn't mind having around. That you even wanted to have around. As the pale man's right hand knotted itself in Grimmjow's electric blue hair, he decided that he did like this.

Grimmjow was waiting to hear moans from Ulquiorra; for he could tell the pale Espada was really getting into his ministrations. Though so far, no sounds had escaped. Needless to say, this angered the proud panther Hollow, and he proceeded to deep throat Ulquiorra; swallowing on his tip several times trying to get a reaction out of him.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he felt Grimmjow's mouth envelope his throbbing length further into his mouth and he felt him _swallow_. "Ugn," Ulquiorra groaned softly; closing his eyes and tilting his head back, "Hm… that… that feels… good." He whispered softly.

Grimmjow smirked around Uquiorra's cock, chuckling in order to send pleasant vibrations up his length.

Ulquiorra bit his lip as he felt an unfamiliar tightening in his lower stomach; he didn't understand it, and he didn't know what was happening; but he felt that whatever it was, it needed to be released. He just wasn't aware how, exactly.

"Grimmjow," he muttered, "I… I feel something… strange." Grimmjow smirked, talking around Uquiorra's dick before continuing his harsh sucking, "Dat's yer orgasum."

Ulquiorra was about to ask what that was as he came hot and heavy in the back of Grimmjow throat, moaning loudly, "Ugh, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow sat back on his knees, swallowing every bit of Ulquiorra's salty release, and wiped his mouth, "So how did that feel?" He was patient because he knew it would take Ulquiorra a second to gather his senses.

The Cuarta Espada had never felt anything of the kind before; it was… good. So good. He wasn't sure why, but his body ached for more than what Grimmjow had just done to him. He couldn't be sure what 'more' was **(A/N: because Ulquiorra's knowledge of sex is that between a man and woman, so he knows technically what's supposed to happen there. He's never been exposed to gay relationships and how they work though. )** but he knew whatever it was, his body craved it.

He opened his green eyes and glanced down at Grimmjow, his eyes slightly lidded, "More, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow blinked; he couldn't believe that Ulquiorra wanted to go through with it. "You want more? Do you mean… you want me inside you, Ulquiorra?" The pale man blinked, and tilted his head slightly, "Well, yes, I suppose; I just know that my body wants more, and if that's more, then give it to me." Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra could not understand the seductiveness of those words, but perhaps that's what made them so seductive.

"Undress yourself the rest of the way, and lay down on my bed," Grimmjow said as he walked away towards his nightstand. He was glad that Ulquiorra didn't question him but did exactly as he was told.

Ulquiorra did wonder why Grimmjow requested that he be unclothed, but nonetheless, stripped and eased himself onto the panther's bed; laying back as he watched Grimmjow search for an unknown object.

Grimmjow smirked as he found his personal bottle of lube and glanced at Ulquiorra, "We're going to need this."

The Cuarta Espada raised an eyebrow slightly, "What's 'this' that we are going to need?" Grimmjow rid himself of his clothing before getting on the bed between Ulquiorra's pale legs, "It's lubericant. It will make this experience less painful for you, and more pleasurable. Trust me."

Ulquiorra didn't trust trash, but then again, he didn't do things he wasn't sure about with trash either, so maybe that meant Grimmjow wasn't trash… after all.

He watched intently as Grimmjow poured the clear gel on three of his fingers before ordering, "Spread your legs, Ulqui." And spread his legs Ulquiorra did.

"Why do I need to- ah!" Ulquiorra's question was cut off as a cold, slick finger slowly entered his ass. He bit his bottom lip, watching Grimmjow with wide eyes, "This is uncomfortable, Grimmjow. Who would do this?" Grimmjow chuckled, pumping his finger slowly in and out of Ulquiorra's puckered hole, "Just… just bare it. You're the Cuarta Espada, or aren't you?"

Ulquiorra realized it to be a rhetorical question and so didn't find it necessary to answer as a second digit entered his heat. "Hm… well, it better get… more enjoyable…" he murmured as he felt Grimmjow begin to move his two fingers in a scissor-like motion. "What are you doing?" He asked softly. Grimmjow didn't even spare Ulquiorra's face a glance as he answered, "Stretching you. I can guarantee my cock's bigger than my fingers, so I have to stretch you to make it hurt less. Understand?"

Well, Ulquiorra understood enough to leave it alone, and let Grimmjow continue his ministrations; that was until Ulquiorra felt himself get irritated at the slow pace and wasn't quite sure why; he just knew his body wanted _more_.

"Just… just do it already. I'm getting impatient," the Cuarta Espada stated, squirming slightly. At that, Grimmjow gave a throaty laugh before slipping his fingers out, "Alright, alright. If you think you're ready from me." He then popped open the bottle of lube and covered his entire length before tossing the bottle on the floor and placing himself at Ulquiorra's entrance.

"You ready, Ulqui?" He asked; putting the pale Espada's legs over his shoulders before placing his tan hands on Ulquiorra's hips.

Ulquiorra nodded, "I am the Cuarta Espada, am I not?" Grimmjow didn't need more of an invitation than that as he slammed into the tight ass below him.

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open, "Ugn… that… that hurts…" pain was shooting up his spine in waves as Grimmjow nodded and rubbed his abdomen, "Yes… just tell me when you've adjusted to my size, and I'll move; it will get better. Guaranteed."

Ulquiorra nodded slightly as he tried to level his breathing. "Just try and relax your muscles, Ulqui; you can't be tense," Grimmjow commented; figuring that statement would help.

Ulquiorra nodded, and closed his eyes; mentally trying to relax with the intruding member inside his body.

Finally, he opened his deep green eyes and said one word: "Move." Grimmjow happily complied with the order.

Ulquiorra began to understand what Grimmjow was saying as the Sexta Espada above pounded into him mercilessly. It did feel rather good; a lot better than how it started out.

He licked his lips and ran his black nails down Grimmjow's toned back as the Sexta Espada buried his head in the crook of Ulquiorra's neck and sucked on the soft skin he found there.

"Ah… f-faster, G-Grim… h-harder…" Ulquiorra moaned quietly; his eyes tightly shut. He felt so many emotions that he'd never had the chance to feel before… so he was at a loss of what to do with them.

He was pulled out of his reverie as Grimmjow hit a particular spot in him that made him see stars, "Grimmjow! There! Again!" Grimmjow smirked against the Cuarta Espada's neck; oh yes, this was good.

Grimmjow wasted no time fulfilling Ulquiorra's order as he aimed all his thrusts to hit the other man's prostate; wanting him to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Ulquiorra felt that tightening in his lower stomach again, and knew he was about to release and feel that euphoria he felt before when Grimmjow sucked him off.

"Erm… so close, Grimm… so close…" Grimmjow licked up Ulquiorra's neck and jaw before planting a sloppy kiss on his warm, black lips, "Then cum for me, Ulqui."

Ulquiorra wasn't sure what about that command set him off, but he released not too long after Grimmjow said it.

"Ah! Grimmjow! Ugn…" He moaned loudly as he rode out his orgasm; Grimmjow now frantically pounding into him after feeling Ulquiorra's muscles clamp down on him.

"Fuck! Ulquiorra!" He moaned out as he filled said Espada's cavity to the brim with his cum. "Ah, fuck," he groaned as he collapsed on top of his pale lover.

Ulquiorra's eyes were closed; his mind was still swimming from his mind-blowing orgasm. As he felt Grimmjow collapse on his chest, he instinctively wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders; stroking his dampened blue hair.

After a long, comfortable silence, Grimmjow spoke, "Well, Ulqui… how was your first time?" Ulquiorra himself had nearly drifted off to sleep, but had no trouble replying, "I understand now why you would waste your time with this activity. It is good. Very good."

Grimmjow smirked and took that as a compliment as he lifted himself off of Ulquiorra and pulled out; Ulquiorra gasping lightly at the feeling of no longer being completely full.

* * *

After Grimmjow cleaned himself and Ulquiorra up with a rag from his personal bathroom, he threw the Cuarta Espada his clothes before putting on his own, "So are you going to leave now?"

Ulquiorra thought about that question; what he was feeling, he couldn't really describe, but it reminded him of what Szayel had said; how 'like' is a feeling of wanting someone around or not minding being around them. Same thing for inanimate objects.

"Well," the pale Espada answered as he finished dressing and laid back down on Grimmjow's aqua blue clad king-sized bed, "I'd prefer to stay. I suppose I don't mind being in your company, Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow looked up in surprise as he finished tying his obi, and blinked in confusion; before his signature smirk took it's place on his face, "Oh? You don't? So does that mean you like me?" the panther Hollow practically purred as he crawled into bed next to Ulquiorra; wrapping his right arm around the smaller man's midsection.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he leaned into the larger man behind him, "Hm. If you want to say that, you can." Grimmjow just rolled his eyes before nibbling lightly on Ulquiorra's earlobe, "I'd say yes, you do." Ulquiorra simply replied, "Well… you're not trash." Grimmjow chuckled as he stretched his neck around in order to reach Ulquiorra's soft lips, "That's good enough for me."

* * *

**A/N: Haha so… yea there is my three-shot! Finally got Grimm in there. lol well I hope you guys like! And THANK YOU seriously for all the reviews on the second chapter. I almost cried cause I was so surprised that so many people enjoyed it. Again, thank you and review please! ~Aly~**


End file.
